Sakura's Experience in LIFE
by Poolday
Summary: Based off of the original story, Sakura's Experience in Bootcamp, follow Sakura through one-shots and many crazy holiday fics! Also, you can suggest some of the chaos our poor pink haired girl can go through!
1. April Fools

A challenge for all of you crack-fic writers out there! Just follow the rules, tag someone else to do it, and send me your story! I'd love to see what you've come up with! (Don't forget to give muah, Poolday, credit! You have no idea how many brain cells I burned thinking of this…)

(Orginially meant for Sakura and the Akatsuki, but seriously: this is Fan Fiction dot freaking NET. Use it for whatever story!)

**HOW TO SET UP YOUR STORY: **_Guide lines…?_

Just copy and past this first section/rules! Don't forget to give credit to me! Then center "AND… BEGIN" and start your story! And seriously: send the story to me! I'd LOVE to read it :D!

**HERE IS THE CHALLENGE:** _Can you bear it?_

The story MUST start with a banana. It also has to include a piece of hair, Iron Man, pillows, a pencil, and three pairs of pants. It MUST end with a pair of underwear being tied to the top of a pole.

(Can be in first person, second person, or that person that no one likes)

**THE CHARACTERS:** _… Damnit, this is so OOC…_

One of the characters MUST-

Get dirty (dirt, sexual (ohohohohoo…), sly etc. etc.)

Jump off a cliff (surviving or not is up to you!)

Eat someone else (It doesn't have to be the WHOLE body…)

Round House someone

Constantly uses puns, knock-knock jokes, or That's What She said jokes.

**QUESTIONS: **_What can you not understand?_

Haha, just message me :)

AND…

BEGIN.

It was a normal day for me. I was doodling a banana on Deidara's Science book and watching the stupidest show in the world.

Rugrats.

(Don't judge. It's a Saturday morning, and I'm lazy as shit.)

Then, all of a sudden, my wall exploded. I dropped my awesome sketch of a banana, all the popcorn I was munching on, and my pencil. My head whipped towards the huge, gaping hole in the wall and I sweat dropped.

"SAKURA!" The figure that burst through my wall screamed. I let a sigh pass my lips. I couldn't make out the person who had attacked my wall because of the fine dust, but the gruff voice led me to believe that the person who sexually assualted my apartment is…

"What do you _want_ Pein?" I groaned, draping myself over my couch like a feline, turning off the TV that got covered with dust.

"We are currently missing Kisame. And I'm pretty sure I know why he's missing." Pein said, stepping into my house and placing the baseball bat (that he probably used to destroy my wall) on the ground next to the couch. I let out a very long groan and buried my head into one of my five goose feather pillows that are just so damn soft…

"I don't CARE! Kisame's a big boy. He can take care of himself." I moaned into the pillow. I heard a gasp and I peeked up at the very insulted looking Pein.

"How _could_ you Sakura? He's our FRIEND!" He cried, anger flaring in his eyes. Pein's a big family guy, but really. This is getting a bit… ridicules. I let out another large groan and sat up, rubbing my groggy green eyes. I was dressed in my adorable, kitty cat pajamas. It had a black tank top and pink pants with little black cats meowing all over them. I sniffed and tried to run a hand through my short, knotty pink hair.

"Okay, okay, I'll help look for him," I sighed, getting up to get ready. Pein smiled at me, his piercings moving with his adorable face. His orange hair seemed a little limper than usual, but I didn't take any notice. He probably rushed here half way through gelling that mop when he figured out Kisame was gone. He had his orange converse on with jeans (skinny, but still loose enough for…well, ye'know) and a striking silver collared shirt. He looked pretty good for a guy who just burst through my wall.

I changed into something comfortable: a green tank with a gray sweated and jeggings (OKAY, don't judge me! They're like… leggings… but the look like _jeans_. How magical is that?) and my comfy pink converse that I've worn to perfection. Grabbing my keys, and then remembering that I won't need them since I have a gaping hole in my apartment, I sent out with Pein to find the missing Kisame.

000000

As we walked through the small city, Pein explained to me what had happened before he had come crashing oh-so-rudely through my wall.

"So, I was eating cereal in our apartment," –Did I mention that half of my gang moved in with Pein after he got his own apartment, just below mine?- "trying to watch Sponge Bob in peace, when all of a sudden, Hidan and Kakuzu come in fighting very loudly.

"Obviously, this is normal for them. I mean, they can't stfu for more than five minutes. But this time, it was different. They weren't fighting about religion, or money, or who was better. But who would _taste better._

"So, what I did was listen in while I used my amazing 'Hundred-Yard- Stare' technique. Turns out, Hidan had asked if KISAME would taste like sushi, and apparently, the conversation sprouted from there. They moved to another room, and then I heard Hidan scream, "YOU LITTLE BITCH, PENCILS ARENT ALOUD IN FIGHTS!" Then I got really worried. So, I set off to find Kisame.

"But when I got to his room, he was _gone!_ His fish was gone too! It really made me scared. So, I came to you to discus it, find the person who ate Kisame, AND ROUND HOUSE THEIR ASS!" He finished, practically panting. I patted him on the back and flipped people the birdie when they started starring at us.

"It's okay Pein, we'll find him," I soothed. He shook my off with a kind smile and nodded.

"I hope so. I mean, sure, I always wondered if he tasted like sushi, but isn't that cannibalism?"

000000

After thirty minutes of planning, plotting, and eating ice cream, we found our first suspect.

Tobi.

He had left before I had woken up, so I suggested him first. Pein nodded and we quickly found him in front of a small Target store, sitting outside their door, looking up at the different sized TVs. Iron Man was playing on the screen, and when he blasted the terrorists, Tobi cheered. I sweat dropped and watched as his eye behind his orange goggles danced with excitement. I leaned over to Pein.

"He's dangero-" "I know."

Slowly, we approached him, and with my lightening speed I picked him up and enveloped him in one of my mushy bear hugs.

"Tooooobiii! Have you seen Kisame today?" I asked in my cutest voice.

The energetic teenager quickly replied with, "AWW, SAKURA! Of course Tobi has! He was walking into the candy store with Zestu!" His strong arms hugged me back. I pecked him on the forehead, set him in front of the TV's, and skipped off to the nearest food store with Pein following me, his eye twitching (for some _odd_ reason [that might possibly have to deal with being jealous]).

000000

I quickly climbed up the candy store (after getting a twizler, of course) and scanned the crowds walking below me. I was looking for a certain man that was half albino… Finally, I spotted my target (who was home for the weekend) checking out an interesting plant at a sidewalk store. The man was talking heartily with him, and they seemed to be having a great conversation.

It's a shame that I'm gonna ruin it.

Grinning as I backed up from the edge of the building, I glanced at Pein's confused look only once, before I started to run with full speed.

"HOLY FUCK, SAKURA WHAT PALSKUGKHOIRHGDNJRVHGC!" I heard Pein shout as I whizzed past him. I hopped up onto the ledge of the building and launched myself into the air. Obviously, I was aiming for Zetsu right below the building. Arching my body, I laughed wickedly and saw Zetsu turn his head upwards, his eyes going round…

BAM!

I groaned and felt a prickly sensation and warm stuff all over my body. Glancing down, I noticed that a variety of wood, glass, and prickers pinched my body. Small bits of blood were oozing down from the cuts.

"Youch. That looks bad." I muttered quietly, noticing a rather large piece of glass stuck in my shoe. I wiggled my toes and- Thank Kami- nothing seemed to be chopped off. Lifting myself from the wreckage that I had created, I turned to the ghostly white store owner and deeply apologized. Then I turned to Zetsu, who looked like he was about to pee himself, and smiled innocently.

"Have you seen Kisame?" I said in a sugary sweet voice. Zetsu seemed to recover and pointed to an art shop. Hm. Why would he go into there?

Just as I was about to turn towards the art shop, Pein rushed down from the building top and looked like he was deciding on whether to strangle me or hug me. Finally, he just decided to do both, hugging me so tightly my air supply was low. Wrestling myself from his grasp, I inhaled as much oxygen as possible and pointed towards the art shop. He nodded, and thus, our adventure continued.

000000

When I stepped into the art shop, I noticed two voices and many empty isles of paint, brushes, wood, paintings and colored pencils. Walking through the many isles and passing an empty cash register, I was suddenly pulled back by my jacket's hood. I whipped around and was about to punch that fucker that touched me, and saw an old women starring at me with hard beady eyes.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" She croaked out. I looked down to my outfit and saw that I was covered in dirt from the plants I had fallen into. Ew. I was so… dirty! I started to apologize to the women (I didn't explain what happened… I didn't want to go to a crazy hospital) and then a very nervous Pein came up behind me. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" I asked. The women grumbled and walked away kinda fast. I think she was scared of Pein's piercings.

"I… I think you should see this," he replied, his silvery eyes wide with amusement and worry. I shrugged and motioned for him to lead the way.

We laced through a lot of cramped isles and finally came to the back of the store. There, I saw Deidara covered in red. I let out a shriek and almost fainted. Sure, it wasn't the first time I've seen blood, but really! The blonde haired guy turned around quickly, his blue eyes going wide, taking us in. He was holding an arm that was also covered in red.

"HOLYSHITYOUDISMEMBEREDSASORI!" I screamed, my voice going to an unusual high. Sounded like Justin Bieber.

…Kid's hot, but _seriously_. He needs to hit puberty before he becomes legal.

"That's what she said."

I stopped and starred at Deidara, his blue eyes now crumpled up at the sides (just like his dads…) and his mouth pressed into a tight line, fighting to stay serious.

"Wait… what?" I asked, my voice quivering. Pein chuckled behind him and I turned to him, giving him the hairy eye.

"That's what she said," Deidara repeated, letting a small laugh bubble from his lips. I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay then… why are you so bloody?"

There was a long awkward silence, and I just know both of the boys were thinking, "_That's what HE said._" Damn perverts.

A couple of minutes passed, and I glared at Deidara. He put up his hands with a smirk and I saw in one of them was three broken bottles of red paint (appropraitly named 'Blood Red').

"And the puppet arm?" I pushed.

He kicked something at his feet and I saw it was a mannequin that you pin clothes to when you're decorating them. I let out a long sigh and rubbed my face with my hands. I dropped them and glared at Deidara, long and hard. _("That's what she said." GODDAMNITDEI, don't interrupt my mini notes! "I'm SORRY Sakura!")_

"You're a real pain in my ass."

"That's what she said."

Both Deidara and Pein burst into laughter, finding something that is _so_ over used as funny as dog shit trying to be pretty. I grunted (since I had no idea what else to say) and flipped him off, turning, and quickly storming off towards the front door. You know what! Screw him! (I could almost HEAR him saw 'That's what she said' in my head.) I'll just go find Kisame by myself.

Before I went out the door, I shouted loud enough so they could hear me, "AND GO SHOVE THAT ARM UP WHERE YOU LIKE IT!" I stepped out into the chilly air. "Man-whore." I bit out with a scowl, walking through the streets to a Starbucks.

Gonna get me a damn frappuccino.

000000

I sat in Starbucks, licking the last of the whipped cream from my fingers, when Pein walked in with a box of leftover food. He sat across from me and opened his box o' food, taking out a panini that looked good, and started to absent mindedly munch on it. For a couple of minutes, we just sat there, him finishing his lunch, me playing with a strand of my pink hair, and finally Pein spoke.

He swallowed and glanced up at me with those smoldering silver eyes of his. "Deidara said he saw Sasori muttering something about being hungry… and wanting _fish_."

I was licking my straw and stopped mid-lick, my eyes traveling over to him, going wide. I set my straw back in the frappuccino cup and scooted it away from me, disturbing images of Sasori eating poor Kisame flashing through my head.

"Sasori? The cannibal?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak. Oh, Granny Choji is gonna be pissed as hell.

We starred at each other for a moment before slapping down a couple of bills and halling ass out of there.

We gotta find Sasori.

000000

We darted from person to person, our legs working on overload. Those months in the Boot Camp really paid off, to tell you the truth. I dodged people, couples holding hands, little kids running around their gossiping mothers, an old person, a dog walker, cars, parked cars (Pein accidentally ran into one… pfft, that was funny), and pedophiles lurking.

…

Anyways. We finally found our certain red-head in the park, and his eyes looked wild. He was sitting under a dead tree, brown leaves scattered underneath his feet. He had something wrapped in a plastic bag in his lap, and he was rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind. We ran with all our might.

Twenty feet.

He unwrapped something that looked freshly made and fished around his pocket for something. Finally he held up in victory two chop-sticks with a logo on them. Probably stole them from MY apartment.

Ten feet.

He cracked the chop-sticks apart and removed the cover to the freshly made _sushi_. I almost cried and glanced over at Pein. I saw it in his determined silver eyes. We weren't going to make it in time.

Three feet.

He picked up the blue tinted sushi and grinned happily, opening his mouth. And he stuffed the whole damned thing into his greedy fucking mouth. He chewed slowly and I let a scream echo from my throat. I jumped and lunged for the bastard's throat. His brown eyes widened in shock at seeing a feral shrimp lunge at him, but he smirked at something.

He wants to eat me!

Well, to late to stop now.

I let out a battle scream (you know, like, "THIS… IS.. SPART-" no? No, okay…) but was stopped short when I felt big meaty hands grab my waist and pull my back. I crashed into something and toppled over, my hands flying wildly, trying to regain my balance. Finally, I fell to the ground on top of something and when I got my head back on my shoulders, I understood what I landed on and what had pulled me back.

"Kisame!" I cried, huggling the large teenager underneath me. His voice rumbled through his chest and vibrated through my body.

"Hey Pinky, how's it going?" He asked. Pein and Sasori helped us up and I gave Kisame another hug.

"Pein and I thought Sasori ate you!" I cried, snuggling my cheek in his chest. He was too tall, so I had to stand on my tippy toes just to get the tip of my head level with his nose. I'm tiny. I know. It suddenly got really quiet and I pulled back from Kisame and looked around me.

Kisame looked guilty, along with Sasori and Pein.

"Well…" Kisame started. Then he held up his hand… and it only had four fingers. One stump had a thick amount of bandaging and a small spot of red. I glanced with wide eyes towards Sasori. He shrugged and smiled that crazy smile of his. After that, I think I passed out.

000000

When I recovered, I found myself back at my apartment with the rest of my gang surrounding me. I sat up, holding my head, and my gaze immediately landed on Kisame. All of my cuts from jumping off the building were patched and I was still wearing my dirty clothes, although my jacket was resting on a chair in the kitchen.

I noticed that it was dark outside (seeing as the hole Pein made was a big enough window) and it was really cold in here. Sasori, Pein and Deidara were almost done patching it up with wood (I was guessing that they were going to finish the job tomorrow) and they quickly came over when I sat up.

"Seriously?" I asked, my voice small, my eyes wider than Bambi's. He shook his head and held up his hand- all five fingers.

"Wait… whut?" I said stupidly, starring at his fingers. The boys erupted into laughter (minus Tobi, because he's a good boy) and I grabbed at Kisame's hand. I touched the middle finger- the one that was missing- and saw that it was perfectly okay. No stump, no nothing. Then I was given a calendar by a very smiley Zetsu.

"April Fools," Kisame said with a large grin. I stood up, wrath practically leaking from my body. The guy's faces immediately turned to fear and they shrunk back, about to pee themselves.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" And thus, I proceeded to round house everyone in their little impish faces.

There goes my damn Saturday.

000000

PROLOGE

It was Monday, two days after the missing Kisame incident. I let myself wind my way through school, letting a small hum of, 'Hi', 'heys', and poliete, 'hellos' pass my lips. I let a devious smile unfold onto my face when I heard a very shrill squeal (Deidara never did get out of the habit).

"IS THAT MY FUCKING UNDERWEAR UN?" He squealed again. Five other complaints drifted through the now silent hallways of stunned students. I then heard someone whisper, "Dude… there's underwear on the flag pole!"

Oh, April Fools to _you too_, Akatsuki.

**000000**

Ahahaha, I couldn't help myself.

OKAY, TIME TO TAG: any of the poor suckers that opened this. And YES, you must do it. I don't care if you suck at writing or not! I wanna see what you come up with :)

And this is actually going to be my first story to my collection of one-shots based off of Sakura's Experience in Bootcamp. So, if you like that story, watch this one! It has the same setting, characters (obviously) and feel to it.

Now lemme explain the time zone.

This is actually ahead of SEIBC. In two-four chapters, half of the boys get their new apartment and in one-two chapters, Tobi is going to wear his infamous orange goggles. Hope that cleared up some of the confusions!

PD

SARAH WUZ HERE

I LOVEZ U ALL

heh I'm lieing


	2. Sparrow

It was freezing out, and I ran through the streets, almost hearing him say it over and over.

"_Sparrow… Sparrow…!"_

My breath was hot and scratchy in my throat and my lungs burned. My corset didn't help- it felt like it was slowly squeezing the air out of me. My legs were so over worked they felt like jelly, and I suspected that they would collapse beneath me at any moment. But I had to keep running to get away from _him_.

I took a turn behind an alleyway, winding my way through the cobblestone streets. My ripped skirts flew out from behind me- my wig was discarded long ago, letting my pink hair unravel from its tight bun and knot its way down to my shoulders, water making it tangled even more. Streams of tears and rainwater washed away the remaining makeup from my face. Puddles of the white and red makeup that made me look presentable dripped onto my muddy dress. My big green eyes were frantic, looking around for another escape in the dark mush of the night.

I heard their footsteps come after me, and the voice kept echoing in my head.

"_You can fly, little sparrow, but you can never hide."_

I wanted to let out a wail of misfortune, but I couldn't. That would give me away. I came to a dead end, the forbidding brick wall towering over me like a guard at the palace. I wiped the makeup from my eyes and took this time to discard some of my many skirts and rip some of the cloth off my long, billowy sleeves. I was lucky enough to have worn the men's shoes that I've come to love so much. Glancing around, I finally found another small alleyway that I could just barely fit through.

Rain pelted against my skin like small needles, its chill running through me, making me shiver. I jogged over to the small slit in between the two walls and started wadding in sideways. I could hear faint footsteps and yells of the angry people who were underneath _his_ command. There were about eight that followed me here- excluding his mistress with the oddly colored hair. All of them had different backgrounds and strange habits, but when it all added up, they were only given one thing to do.

_"Kill the broken sparrow."_

Now I heard their angry shouts comming from the alleyway that I was just in and I finally broke free from the tight spot I was in. Running down the main street I travele down so many times, I heard them locate my escape route and I practically saw them inching their way through the thin alleyway. My breathing was labored, and my running slowed. I swerved blindly into another space in between two buildings, hoping the afternoon gloom would help me hide and let me save my breath.

After two minutes of rest, I heard their angry grunts again. So I started off. My feet pounded against the stone silently and my eyes searched out the best place to hide. My small form could fit almost anywhere, but I needed someplace safe. Then I remembered the prince- his yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes, his out going attitude and stubborn side- and my hiding place. The woods.

Swerving again, I laced myself through the buildings, feeling the rain give way a little bit. I was momentarily scared that the sun would come out and reveal my pink hair to all to see, but thankfully, it didn't. The muck and constant smoke in the sky never let the sun come out.

Finally I found myself at the edge of the city that used to be so great. All of the nobles that used to live here- before they were guillotined of course- were great political heroes of France. But then the people started a revolution (under _his _influence) and our city turned for the worst. _He_ had saved me from starvation if I acted like his sparrow, spying on the nobles I worked for. I actually stayed with the prince a month or two. It was said the boy was supposed to be a great leader, but his father was killed along with his mother. His whereabouts now are unknown, and _he_ is utterly furious about that. _He_ said I was supposed to be the one who knew where the prince is. And for that mistake, I am to be killed.

"_Sparrow~" _His eerie sing song voice echoed in my head. I started to run into the woods, already knowing the way to the small circle of trees, dead plants and weeds that tangled together to hide me from sight of anything that passed by blindly. _"Come out, come out, where ever you are!"_

I found the small area and crawled through the small opening. When I finally came to the inside of the circle of weeds, dead vines and trees- my front covered in mud- I relaxed against a tree and breathed deeply. I closed my eyes, catching my breath with large gulps of air. My legs were turning numb from the amount of running I did with a minimum amount of food I've had today. I heard a rustling and my green eyes shot open.

"Oh, Sparrow, you disappoint me so."

I stopped breathing. I was starring down a double barrel of a gun connected to a pale hand that was connected to _his_ face. His silver eyes danced and gleamed, even in the dark afternoon gloom, and his orange hair had fallen around his pale face. It was usually sticking up- something he tried desperately to hide, but had no luck. My breathing became rapid and I saw faces floating around. Words from his mouth drifted back to me. He had said that people near their death saw dead people. It was their way of welcoming you.

"Sakura, my dear Sparrow, my spy, why did you run? Why didn't you just accept your fate?" His honey sweet tone asked. His question was followed by a bang and a searing pain drifted up my leg, rattling my very being. I looked down hazily, black dots spotting my vision, and I saw a hole in my leg that wasn't there before.

Glancing up at him, I saw the barrel of his gun had a small stream of smoke drifting up from it. That bastard shot me! I shivered from the pain and a sick grin twisted across his face. He lowered his gun, his relaxed positon never changing, and shook his head. The rain had wilted down to a small drizzle, making the air around us darker and hazier.

"I'm surprised my Sparrow could fly so fast- even faster than the rest of the gang. Especially Itachi," he added like it was just another regular day in France. I tried to move my leg slightly and hissed in pain as it obviously didn't work. His silver eyes, ringed creepily, starred down at me with interest

Pein let out a sigh, as if he was bored, and lifted his gun again. "It's a shame to see such a lively bird, it's wing broken, it's chance of flying squashed." I starred into the black holes, ghosts giggling around me, black dots spotting out most of their faces.

"Goodbye, faithful Sparrow. Hopefully, down in hell, you'll return to your master's side," he said with another twisted grin.

I chuckled slightly, noticing how much it hurt, and replied, "You'll be down there soon enou-"

BANG.


	3. Sakuramoka

**Sakura-moka** suggested:

Sakura and Tobi calling a pizza and asking what their breadsticks look like

000000

I sat on my couch, bored out of my mind. All of the guys went out to go job hunting and my bored-oh-meter told me to stay home- so I did. Only Tobi stayed with me and we were currently sitting awkwardly quiet in my living room. I flipped onto my stomach, my green eyes studying the boy in the orange mask. He was home, so his mask was officially back on.

"Tobi, why do you wear that mask?" I asked, breaking the thick silence. He looked up from the book he was reading and I could almost see his black eye looking up at me innocently.

"Why is your hair pink and not blonde or brown?" He replied innocently, turning back to his book.

We sat in another awkward silence.

Flipping back onto my back, I starred at the ceiling for a while, drawing stupid pictures in my mind. Finally I let out a groan and rolled of the couch, slamming into the floor. I could see Tobi wince out of the corner of my eye, but to tell you the truth, I was fine. I've done this on more than one occasion.

Popping up, I grabbed Tobi's hand and pulled him over to the kitchen where the home phone is. "Let's order some pizza," I said simply, still pulling him along. And the poor boy let me (although he was cheering that he'd get to share a pizza with Saku- me.)

Plopping down into the chair at my kitchen table, I placed the phone in the center of the table. Tobi slid in the seat across from me and started listing off toppings he wanted.

"Peppers, pepperoni, unions, pineapples, anchovies, extra cheese…!" He chanted, throwing his hands in the air. I looked up from my phone book where I kept all of the restaurants numbers and starred at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you liked peppers- no less anchovies!" I said, picking up the phone and starting to dial. Tobi shook his head, his black hair waving.

"I don't!" He cried.

I giggled and replied with, "How about we just get pepperoni?" He giggled back and nodded happily. Finishing the dialing, I held the phone to my ear and it rang for a while. Then a man with a heavy Italian accent picked up the phone and I ordered.

"Anyting else?" He asked. I thought for a moment, didn't find anything that I wanted, and looked up to Tobi.

"Bread sticks!" He whispered rather loudly. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Yeah, what do your breadsticks look like?"

Silence.

"What?"

I let out a sigh and knew he was obviously taking it the wrong way. And suddenly my mind was flooded with images.

"MY MIIIIINNNDD! MY PURE INNOCENT MIND!" I screamed, dropping the phone and running into the living room, rubbing my eyes, and successfully slamming into a table corner, stumbling, and flipping over my couch. I landed on my shoulder and let out a long groan.

Tobi picked up the phone, hearing the man squawking if everything was okay.

"We'll just have that pizza with pepperoni. Thanks." He said rather innocently. After reassuring the man that everything was under control, he gave the man my apartment number, hung up, and padded over to me. Leaning over me he blinked and poked me. I opened my eyes to stare at him.

"Did you get the breadsticks?" I asked.


	4. Eer

I was just sleeping there, spit dribbling out of my mouth, when suddenly my wall blew up- again. Yes, again. Chocking on said spit that was dribbling out of my mouth, I pounded my chest a couple of times before looking up to see what had burst into my door, making me almost die. And, I have to admit, just a small, tiny part of me died by either strangling myself or with a heart attack. I'm pretty sure it's the first option, to tell you the truth.

There, standing in the new hole in my wall (which was right where my old one had been- though Pein and Kisame had fixed it up nicely) stood Deidara. Yeah, I know, I would be ecstatic if that hot chunk of amazing burst through my door, but... not this time. Instead of his cool outfit of the regular pony tail, a possible blue polo shirt or a graphic one and jeans with some converse... he had a fucking school girl outfit you see those anime girls wear.

Yup, I'm talking Sailor Moon style shirt with a small blue ribbon, an equally short blue skirt and he was barefoot. What really started me to question his sexuality was that he was wearing his hair in tiny pig tails and held a small toy that looked too much like Tobi under his right arm. Not only that, but he was wearing a studded collar that would look badass but with this combo just looked kinky and the largest avatar glasses ever. For a moment, ACDC's song, TNT started playing in the back and he let a grin flicker onto his lips- and for a moment, he made the girl look badass. But it slowly passed and so did the music, leaving me with an awkward silence and a transitive Deidara.

I bit my lip, not sure what was going to happen, and for three minutes he just stood there, right hip cocked, arms at his side, his covered eyes looking out into the distance. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off, flipping his hair over his shoulder and looking directly at me. I wish I could flip my hair like that... but it was too short and pink. Nothing looks good flipped if it is pink.

"Aren't I just looking fabulous today?" He said in a very... gay-sounding voice, putting his hand on his cocked hip. Following his statement came Hinata- a very, very LARGE Hinata- riding a rainbow flashing llama that seemed to be wearing Lady Gaga's white wig. And then these two men, one with blonde hair and extremely tight pants as well as a man with red hair, a stripped shirt and goggles came in, giggling over these matching silver bracelets that they had on.

I sat forward on my couch that I was sleeping on and rubbed my forehead. "I'm sure I didn't take any of Tobi's medicine..." I mumbled to myself. Then all of a sudden The tight pants man and the red head started screaming at Barbie and took off to God knows where.

Hinata tapped her large, chubby foot on the rainbow flashing llama and they slowly backed out of the hole they had made... Then I saw the bitch had my KFC. Too scared to say anything, I watched as a chocolate egg like thing sprouted out of the ground and they stepped into it. I saw Hinata grab a piece of chicken from the bucket and muttered, "Too fat my ass." Then the egg closed and disappeared into the ground with a small 'swoosh' sound.

Turning to Deidara, I saw that he was scratching his butt and I shielded my eyes, seeing that he was wearing either white-ys underneath or nothing at all, and I only opened my eyes when I heard a slight tapping noise. Turns out Deidara just turned around and started to walk away, down the steps and out of sight. Turning forwards on my couch once more, I scratched my head and leaned back in the seat.

"I'm sure I didn't take any of Tobi's pills," I muttered to myself. Though... I could be wrong.

xx

Lmao. I dont know. I was doing Puffsgain flash game and saw that there was a school girl outfit.. so you know.

See my beaut picture here: http: / .com /2eknlhz. jpg

Wanna play the game?: http: / / art /view/ 977370/

(Oh- PS. Sorry to all of those waiting for SEIBC. I swear, I'll try and get back into it! ...I'll do my best ;_; )


End file.
